


my hero, your pariah (the future is now)

by darlingsweet, words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bananas, Gen, One Shot Collection, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, RIP Steve's Publicists TBH, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, aggressively progressive Steve Rogers, other tags will to be added as pertinent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsweet/pseuds/darlingsweet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/pseuds/words-writ-in-starlight
Summary: Steve Rogers wakes up in the 21st century and there are some very specific expectations for how this relic will respond. Steve never did do well with being told how to live his life.(podfic)





	1. lace up your boots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [my hero, your pariah (the future is now)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002677) by [words-writ-in-starlight (Gunmetal_Crown)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal_Crown/pseuds/words-writ-in-starlight). 



> Gotta say, this was deeply satisfying. :D Thanks for letting me record this, words-writ-in-starlight! I had a blast. :D

[Chapter 1: lace up your boots](https://www.mediafire.com/?56lwisg6k8vdwxg)


	2. seven nation army

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recognize that this request was for Steve going and doing the Planned Parenthood Supporter thing, but I got kind of bitter so instead here is six people including two X-Men and mention of at least six others planning to turn up for the Planned Parenthood Supporter thing. Also there is significantly less swearing in this because there's more...actual plot progression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN YOU SHOULDN'T FIGHT PP ASSHOLES. YOU SHOULD OFFER TO HELP THE CLINIC. PLEASE DO NOT GO OUT AND FIGHT PP ASSHOLES BECAUSE YOU WILL GET THE CLINIC IN TROUBLE. THEY WILL HAVE SUGGESTIONS FOR WHAT YOU CAN DO. THAT IS WHY STEVE DOES NOT FIGHT ANYONE. THIS HAS BEEN A PSA. - words-writ-in-starlight quoted because truth

[2\. seven nation army](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o9052dcixko9khy/seven%20nation%20army.mp3)

Length: 0:16:53


End file.
